Hold On
by NZGirl25
Summary: Tracey had just dumped Kip, but not long after she recieves a threat from Leo, a criminal she had arrested when she was a cop, when he comes in the hospital sick. She doesn't take the threat seriously, but then she gets kidnapped. Will Kip Save her?
1. Description

**A/N: I'm going to be doing a new story on Shortland Street, and decided to put up a description. **

**-**

**Main Characters: Tracey, Kip, Leo.**

**Other Characters: Robyn Gardner, Callum Mckay, Alice Piper, Luke Durville, Brooke Freeman, Chris Warner. Yvonne, Maia, Libby and Tania Jeffries. Ethan Pierce, Gerald Tippet, Hunter and Sophie Mckay, Kieran Mitchell, Morgan Braithwaite, Sarah Potts, Scotty (James) Scott, Shanti Kumari/Scott and TK Samuels. **

**Summary: Tracey had just dumped Kip and just after she recieves a threat from Leo, a guy she put in jail while she was still a cop, she gets kidnapped by him. Will Kip realize he still cares for her and help the police find her? Or will he let her suffer?**

**-**

**There might be other side parts to the story, but thats the main one. **

**The first chapter should be coming soon, and I've posted some Shortland Street links on my profile if you want to learn more. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating this for a long time, thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the description, I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter.**

**-Jaya**

**

* * *

**

Tracey stirred in her sleep, a grimace obscuring the otherwise beautiful features of her face. Tracey's dreams were troubled. A bottle of sleeping pills rested on the bedside cabinet, the cap lying haphazardly beside a crumpled piece of paper that seemed as if it had been smoothed and reread many times. A small framed photo was propped carelessly against a discarded pile of clothes and cds. The handsome man in the frame was smiling, a skateboard in his arms. Tracey woke up and groaned. She checked her clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. She rolled over and went back to sleep. At least, tried to.

* * *

Tracey walked into Shortland Street hospital the next morning dreading her long shift.

"Hey Yvonne." Tracey said, walking up to the front desk.

"Hello Tracey." Yvonne replied. "How are you?"

"Not too bad, thanks, what about you?"

"Good, thanks."

"Well," Tracey said, checking her watch. "I should go get changed, my shift starts in about five minutes, so I got to go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Yvonne."

Five minutes later, Tracey walked back into Triage, dreading her long shift. She sighed and entered ED.

* * *

Tracey sat in the staffroom reading a magazine and drinking a coffee during her break when her phone beeped. She opened the text and read it:

_"i WILL GET YOU"_

She slammed her phone shut just as Kip Denton walked into the staffroom.

"Hey Trace." Kip said.

"Hi Kip." Tracey sighed.

Even though Tracey had ended things with Kip she still had feelings for him but she couldn't admit it.

"Are you okay?" Kip asked.

"Yeah." Tracey lied.

"Trace..."

"Okay, maybe I'm not okay."

"Is it Leo?"

"Yeah. He keeps texting me and he keeps saying four words: I will get you."

"Report him then. Its harassment."

"I can't. The texts are all from different numbers so I can't prove that its Leo."

"You are a ex-cop though."

"I can't do anything, Kip."

"Just ignore it."

"I'm trying to, but it keeps getting to me." Tracey couldn't handle it anymore. She started to cry.

Kip pulled her into a hug and Tracey didn't complain or try to break away from him. She cried freely on Kip's shoulder, letting her emotions finally take over.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but it seemed like the right place to stop it.**

**Please review  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like this next chapter. And thanks to the people who reviewed.  
**

* * *

Tracey paced the locker room.

"I am strong." She kept repeating over and over.

"Yup, we get it. Your strong."

Tracey jumped and turned around to see Tania.

"God, Tania you scared me." Tracey said, slumping down on the seat.

Tania sat down next to her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Trace, I know when your lying. Spill."

Tracey sighed. "Remember that guy Leo?" She asked. "The one I stabbed that night?"

Tania nodded. "Yeah."

"He's kinda stalking me. Sending me texts saying I will get you and stuff."

Tania paled. "Report him."

"I can't." Tracey pulled out her phone and showed Tania the messages. "They're all from different numbers."

"Take some time off. Try and sort it out."

"No, I don't want to get work involved. Plus, I can't afford it." She sighed.

"Okay then."

Tracey looked at her watch. "I gotta get back to ED."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yup."

* * *

"You okay?" Kip asked when Tracey walked into ED.

"I'm fine." She said, going over to the computer. "Whats going on?"

"Burn victim in Resus, TK is handling it, but I will go in there if he needs me."

"Okay." She took the notes from Kip. "You go help TK and I'll type these up."

"Okay." Kip was about to walk away then he turned back to her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was planning on going to the gym." Tracey replied.

"You need a ride?" Kip asked.

"Its okay, I can walk." Tracey started typing.

"You sure?" Kip asked worried. "With Leo around and everything?"

Tracey sighed. "Kip, I'll be fine. Now go help TK."

Famous last words.

* * *

**Sorry!! Its short!! But shorty is on!!**

**Who watched it last night? It was awesome!! Tracey and Scotty are awesome!!**

**My birthday in 9 days!! My little sisters is on Tuesday!! Yay!!**

**Please review!!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Tracey was in the staffroom about to go into the locker room when Kip walked in.

"Trace..."

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Please let me give you a ride." He begged. "I'm worried."

Tracey sighed. "I'm a ex-cop. Cops go through a lot of training. I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself."

"Trace..."

"Don't Trace me, Kip. We're not together now anyway."

"That doesn't mean I don't care."

Tracey gripped the door handle. She cared about Kip too, she actually regretted calling things off, especially after the vomit incident where she couldn't tell him how she really felt.

"Its okay, Kip. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she opened the locker door and went inside, shutting Kip out.

* * *

Tracey stood on the footpath, waiting for a taxi. She had worked hard at the gym, so instead of walking home like she planned to, she decided to take a taxi.

Tracey paced the footpath, hoping that the taxi would hurry up so she could go home and take a shower.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Tracey's arm. She whirled around to see Leo.

"No." She managed to get out before a black cloth covered her mouth and nose and she was plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tracey woke up feeling drowsy. She sat up and looked around her. She was in a little room, kind of like a jail cell. She tried to move but her legs and arms were tied up.

"Well look who's up." A familiar voice said. Tracey looked up to see Leo smirking over her.

"Why are you doing this?" Tracey asked, her voice coming out a squeak, looking up at him.

"Well your the cop who put me inside. I want to get you back."

"Doing this will only make it worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really care if I get put inside again, the only thing that matters is that you'll be dead."

Tracey paled. "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes I can, and your boyfriend can't do anything about it."

"Hes not my boyfriend."

"Well, whatever he is, he likes you, and that's all that matters." He walked out of the room and Tracey watched him leave with fear in her eyes, as he came back with a baseball bat.

"No." Tracey whimpered. "Please don't."

Leo punched her in the stomach. "Don't talk." And with that, he hit her with the baseball bat until she sunk into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Kip paced the staff room. He was worried sick about Tracey because it had been almost 18 hours, and he hadn't heard from her, and she had a shift today.

He was worried about what Leo would do if he found Tracey alone by herself at night. Then his cellphone rang.

He answered it, hoping it would be Tracey. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Stephanie, Tracey's flatmate."

"Hi." Kip was confused. "Has something happened to Tracey? How did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter. Tracey didn't come home last night, or this morning. Have you seen her?"

Now Kip had a reason for being worried sick. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. But she was going to the gym last night. I'm guessing she never came home?"

"She didn't. She didn't ring or text me or Mel, our other flatmate."

"Okay." Kip sighed. "Call the cops. Tracey's missing, and I think I know who took her."

"You think someone took her?"

"Yes. Someone named Leo Dukes."

* * *

**Hoped you liked that, that was actually quite fun to write, and I will be writing a fanfic about Scotty and Tracey soon. I made up the names of the flatmates, so yeah. I know it was short again, but I have five minutes left on the computer, having only one hour a day really sucks. **

**Who thinks Scotty and Tracey should get together? I think they should, they have amazing chemistry, and they were so cute on Thursday.**

**Please review!!  
**


End file.
